


My One and Only

by AdelaideScotts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScotts/pseuds/AdelaideScotts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Magnus and Alec drabbles. Melting the hearts of fangirls everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> After reading the Mortal Instruments, my life only revolves around Magnus and Alec now. Living in a happy oblivion.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind, really.”

The rain was pouring down the streets of New York. Small droplets colliding and forming puddles on the sidewalks. The wind was pounding against the window. Translucent lights from the clubs lighting the city.

It wasn’t the ideal weather for a date, especially if you planned on having a picnic. 

“ _Alexander_ , I’m sorry. I didn’t expect the weather to be like this.” 

Magnus tried to soften the mood by calling Alec by his full name. It usually bothered the young Lightwood greatly when people would refer to him by Alexander, but Magnus was different and he made his name sound _wonderful_. Magnus could see that Alec had been tense these past few days even without their ruined date. 

He tried to reach forward and touch Alec’s cheek, but the Shadowhunter dismissed his hand and moved away. 

“I’ll take my leave if there’s nothing else to be done here.” said Alec avoiding eye contact. He was tugging at the ends of his old, gray sweater. At least this one didn’t have a thousand holes in them. 

Magnus was stunned, Alec had never left early before especially not in this manner. He knew something was wrong, but he wouldn’t ask until Alec was comfortable enough to tell him. 

Quickly changing the conversation, the warlock moved towards his DVR player.

“I checked out a few chick-flicks last week from that store we found in Queens. It would be a shame not to have someone to watch it with me. Preferably someone with dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes.”

Alec instantly blushed at the statement, you could tell he wasn’t used to compliments. 

Before Alec could change his mind, Magnus set up their cozy little home theater. The lights were dim, the fireplace was burning and Magnus’s couch was swarmed with soft pillows and blankets. It was obvious that he desired to woo him. 

Alec had given himself to the dark haired warlock many times, but Magnus swore that he wouldn’t touch him until Alec was fully ready… _if_ he could control himself.

Alec sighed and ran his fingers through his smooth, black hair. His blue eyes slightly cloudy and in thought. Slowly he walked to the couch and plopped down. 

Magnus smiled and offered to share a blanket, but Alec shook his head and got another one for himself. 

Slightly disappointed, Magnus pressed play on the movie. 

Throughout the movie, Magnus couldn’t help but roll his eyes and almost gag. 

_“Will you still love me when I am no longer young and beautiful?” The girl asked as she wiped away her tears._

_“I’m sorry to break your heart, but we can’t be together. You’re the creation of God and I’m an immortal child. Our species weren’t meant to be.” The young man replied._

“Cue the sad music,” Magnus snickered. “– am I right, Alec? _A-Alec?_ ”

Alec had an entirely different reaction. _No_ – Alec was quietly sobbing with tissues in his hand. 

Magnus froze, he had to reasses his surroundings for a moment. It was the first time that Alec had cried in front of him. Their moments were mostly happy and teasing, _sometimes_ sexual and frustrated. Nothing of this sort had occurred before.

Hot tears were falling from his beautiful, blue eyes. Magnus couldn’t help but catch one with his hand. At that moment, he seemed so delicate and fragile like glass. It broke his heart to see Alec like this. Yet, he didn’t fully understand what was happening.

Suddenly aware of the staring, Alec hid his face. 

“D-don’t look at me. Just keep watching the movie.”

The warlock sighed and wrapped his hands around the smaller male. Gently kissing atop his head. The shadowhunter was always so difficult and inexpressive with his words. 

“Tell me why you’re crying.”

Alec started hiccuping badly by now. Absolutely unable to stop his tears from flowing out. 

Magnus tilted Alec’s chin up, to look into his teary eyes. _Such a magnificent blue,_ he thought. The color seemed as if it was diffusing into the tears and becoming lighter.

“It’s not just about the movie is it?” he asked. 

Alec suddenly lunged himself into Magnus’s arms. Tightly hugging the older male and crying into his chest. He noticed how Magnus always smelled so good, it was fresh yet incredibly seductive and too much could make you dizzy. It was an unforgettable scent.

“You _haven’t called_ me in over two weeks,” Alec sobbed.

Magnus was struck with confusion. _Wait, what? Is he serious right now?_

“You never have time for me anymore and it feels like you don’t want to be together. After so much planning our date was even ruined. You know how precious time is… I never know when I’m going to turn old and you won’t love me anymore.”

Magnus was speechless. What was he supposed to say? He didn’t want to mess this up by wording it incorrectly. This was just like the Mortal War when Alec complained about not getting a call back while thousands of Shadowhunters were being slaughtered. _And he calls me the drama queen,_ he thought.

Alec cried even more, “Then, you show me this awful movie about this poor insecure girl getting her heart ripped apart. It feels like that’s what you are going to do to me and – “

He was suddenly silenced with a demanding, yet tender kiss. The kiss tasted like the buttered popcorn and hot chocolate that they had previously consumed during the movie. It was comforting and warm. It made Alec feel as if everything was going to be okay. Slowly, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s neck to deepen the embrace. 

He wanted them to stay like this forever, but the younger male had to break the kiss in order to breath for a moment. His heart was pumping fast, cheeks completely flushed, and a few remaining tears slipped out. 

Magnus kissed away Alec’s tears and stroked his cheek. 

“It seems that I’ve been sending you all the wrong signals. I haven’t called you because I know you’re always so busy. Slaying demons and all that, _you know_. Our date got ruined because I was way too excited to be with you and forgot to check the weather first. I do know how precious time is for us, that is why I count every second when I am with you. I also pay attention to every breathe you intake, for example you’re holding one in right now.” 

Alec was surprised and searched Magnus’s eyes for truth behind his words, and he found it. Unconditional love behind those cat-like eyes of his. He held his breath, afraid to cause any disturbance to their tender moment. 

“Don’t you ever dare say that I will grow tired of you or won’t love you anymore. _Alexander_ , you are my life now. You have no idea what I wouldn’t do for you. As for growing old, I have to say that I have always been curious about doing it with an older man.” he added with a wink. 

A mischievous spread across Magnus’s face and Alec couldn’t help laughing. 

“I love you too, Magnus. I’m sorry for ruining our date.”

Alec felt ashamed for his childish behavior. He felt bad for the way he had acted. 

“Don’t be, your crying face is adorable. I might get it framed on my wall someday. But, _I_ don’t want to be the reason for your tears. I want to make you happy.” Magnus stroked Alec’s face again. 

Alec turned bright red and hid his face. Magnus only laughed and nuzzled his head into the crook of Alec’s neck. He could feel the fast beating of the younger male’s heart. Slowly, he entwined their fingers. There was always warmth in Alec’s hands.

He was finally starting to enjoy the crappy movie.


End file.
